swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W12/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events After a long and unsuccessful search to find a new sponsor to finance the monthly copyright fees for swissradio Opera, I am unfortunately forced to suspend the broadcasting on 31 March 2016 after fifteen years. Public Domain Opera will be returned with 100% free content in a few months. I am very sad because I do not have the necessary funds to continues the broadcasting with copyright protected music. Opera time table 21.03.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:04 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 02:43 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 04:29 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria Rusticana (1990) Fonè (I) 05:46 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 07:17 Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 08:14 Server shutdown 09:00-12:00 planned blackout due to construction works 12:00 Server check and updates 13:00 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 15:08 Leoš Janáček - The Cunning Little Vixen (1999) Mondo Musica (CS) 16:38 Antonín Dvořák - Vanda (1951) Conductor: Frantisek Dyk (CS) 18:33 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 20:51 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 23:22 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 22.03.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:12 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 04:57 Mikhail Ivanovich Glinka - Ruslan and Lyudmila (1978) Melodiya ® 08:03 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 10:07 Gaetano Donizetti - Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) 12:33 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 14:16 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 16:45 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 19:39 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 22:00 Vincenzo Bellini - La sonnambula (1986) Opus 111 (I) 23.03.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:01 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 02:35 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:02 Giovanni Paisiello - La Frascatana (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 07:08 Giovanni Paisiello - Pulcinella Vendicato (2002) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 08:27 Giovanni Paisiello - La molinara (1996) Agorá Musica (I) 10:42 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 13:01 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 14:47 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 17:55 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 20:36 Johann Adolph Hasse - Siroe, Re di Persia (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording 23:22 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 24.03.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:52 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 03:12 Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) 04:29 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) L'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 07:16 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Castor et Pollux (2003) Naxos (F) 09:36 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 12:49 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16:07 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 19:05 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 22:38 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 25.03.2016 - Good Friday/Karfreitag 01:47 George Frideric Handel - Ezio (2008) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 04:53 George Frideric Handel - Deidamia (2002) Virgin Classics (I) 07:53 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 11:01 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 14:15 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 18:52 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 21:27 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 26.03.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:23 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 04:03 Agostino Steffani - Orlando generoso (2008) MDG (I) 06:46 Alessandro Scarlatti - Ishmael (1992) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording 08:23 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 11:25 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 14:43 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 16:13 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Le Triomphe de l'Amour (2002) Accord (F) 18:22 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Le Bourgeois Gentilhomme (2001) Accord (F) 20:08 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 22:41 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 27.03.2016 - Easter/Ostersonntag 03:28 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 04:29 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07:34 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 09:46 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 13:25 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 14:16 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 15:35 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 16:52 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 20:33 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 22:17 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 12/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016